Liquid personal cleansing products are becoming more popular in the United States and around the world. Desirable liquid personal cleansing compositions must meet a number of criteria. For example, in order to be acceptable to consumers, a liquid personal cleansing product must exhibit good cleaning properties, must exhibit good lathering characteristics, must be mild to the skin (not cause drying or irritation) and preferably should even provide a moisturization benefit to the skin.
Liquid personal cleansing products which contain high levels of lipophilic skin conditioning agents have been disclosed. In fact, consumer products, such as Olay Moisturizing Body Wash, which, especially when used with the Olay Cleansing Puff, deposit lipophilic skin conditioning agents on the skin are enormously popular with consumers. Nevertheless, some consumers dislike the skin feel that can result from compositions which deposit large amounts of lipophilic ingredients to the skin. Some consumers describe the lipophilic residues on their skin as "greasy", or "tacky". Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a liquid personal cleansing composition which provide a moisturizing benefit to the skin, but which do not cause the skin to feel greasy or tacky.
It has now been found that liquid personal cleansing compositions which contain lipophilic skin moisturizing agents, but which also contain a complex coacervate comprised of relatively large particles, will provide a moisturization benefit, but will not leave the skin feeling greasy or tacky.